RunAway With You
by Juliet Found Her Romeo
Summary: What if Sakura ran away from the village, though she ran away chasing after a certain shinobi?
1. Taking Leave

I'll runaway with you,

I'll runaway with you.

I'll runaway with you forever.

And we can't go back; no we can never go back.

Back to the life and the place that we once had,

no never go back.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's disappearing form, pleading with him not to go. Tears where streaming down her face, when she blurted out a sentence that made Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"What did you say?" The black haired shinobi asked

"I'll runaway with you!" She repeated for him, Sasuke turned around stared her straight in the eye.

"What do you mean Runaway with me?" He asked suspicious of her motive. _I mean that I'll go with you where ever you go I just want be with you_ She thought, but she couldn't find the voice to say that.

"I'll go with you "She finally said

"Why?"

"Cause I just do "

"You'll just get in the way "Sasuke said shooing her away, like Itachi used to do to him.

"But Sasuke…"

"You're Annoying!" He said and turned back around and started walking away. And I don't want you hurt He thought as he disappeared into the night shadows. Sakura stared where he had been for a while,Sakura's legs collapsed beneath her. She had no way to stop the tears.  
_"Thank you" _she heard, she looked in front of her, nobody was there. The voice was just a whisper in the wind.

The next morning Sakura woke, and turned her head. To look into her mirror only to look at a piece of paper taped to it. She quickly got up and took it off the mirror.

**Are you really willing to runaway?**

**Cherry Blossom Tree**

"What the?" Sakura thought out loud. She understood the first line, it was a question. Though the 2nd line confused, usually when someone put there name there after what they wrote it. But it said Cherry Blossom which was what her name meant, but why'd they put tree. She got dressed and walked out of the house with that piece of paper in her hand. She walked all over Konohona trying to figure it out, when she looked up and spotted the pink cherry blossom tree near the bench.

"Cherry Blossom Tree why didn't I figure it out before?" She asked her self as she ran towards the tree.

When she got there, there was a kuni in the tree. A piece of paper was attached to it, making it look like a paper bomb. Though as she got closer she could see the paper was folded in half, unlike a paper bomb. She pulled the kuni out of the tree and unfolded the paper.

**Take the pieces of a puzzle,**

**Put them together and face the north**.

Sakura looked around her, and turned to face the north. The only thing to the north was the Hokage Mountain, but the only one she could see clearly was the 4th hokage. She was confused again and looked back down at the paper and saw more writing.

**I can be heard,**

**I can be played.**

**I can be almost anything.**

**I can be all around you.**

**What am I?**

"Not again "she muttered, she was beginning to doubt who mite be doing this. "Ok calm down you can figure this out" She thought out loud again. "Birds can be heard but not played; umm flutes can be heard and played. Think think think" She told her self. "Notes they can be heard be played and can be almost anything but they can't be all around me" Sakura sighed and looked around her. "The only thing I heard is the sound of the stupid wind,…Sound!" She happily declared and headed off towards the Hokage Mountain. She went up to the 4th hokage's face and there was another piece of paper on the 4th's face. She first gathered her chakra to her feet keeping her on the Mountain, then grabbed the paper.

**Look in front of you what do you see?**

Sakura looked up from the paper," All I see is the village and it's people" she said then looked back down at it.

**After putting a puzzle together,**

**Only then will you find you're answer.**

Sakura sat down, "I got sound from the last one and village from this one " She wrote them down on the paper, only then did she realize she was correct as who was doing this. " Sound Village" She said in a whisper, then flipped over the paper which only confirmed it. On the back was the insignia of the Uchiha Clan, the fan. Sakura didn't know what to do or say, she wanted to be with him. Though now she didn't know if she was so sure now that she knew where he was going. A few minutes pasted by as she fought with herself about it, then she finally shook the idea of not going out of her head. She stood up and walked back to her house and up to her room, quietly and silently packed her things. Just as silently left the house, the village and left her life behind.

* * *


	2. The Mission

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, and gomen this is a short chapter. The next will be longer **

* * *

The 5th Hokage sighed, "I never expected this"

"Nobody saw it coming Hokage-sama" A sliver haired Shinobi said "So much for a team…." He half whispered

"I expected this from Sasuke, but not Sakura!. Why'd she go to she had nothing to gain" The 5th said frustrated

"Nothing but his trust "

"You think she's following him?"

"Yes" Kakashi answered

"Fine, if you want you have permission to get a team to go after them" the 5th said

"Understood"

Later,…

"She did what?!" Ino yelled

"Yeah are you sure you're talking about Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked

"We have reason to believe that she left with Sasuke, and we think Sasuke's head towards the sound. So if Sakura is following him she'll be there too" Kakashi said sighing " Lord Hokage has given me permission to gather a team to go after them and that is Naruto, Choji, Neji, Kiba,and Shikamaru as the team's Captain" Kakashi said The 5 of them exchanged looks. Shikamaru sighed and took a step forward.

"This will be troublesome but both of them are Leaf Shinobi, they must be brought back to the village" The 4 nodded in agreement as Shikamaru's statement, Shikamaru pulled out a scroll. "Ok here's the plan, Kiba will be in front, you and Akamaru will be leading. Having Akamaru in the front means he can warn us of enemy, they might have set traps along the way. So be on the look out Kiba you focus in front of you. Next will be me, I give signals easier this way. I be covering some of the front too. Next will be Naruto you will be covering the left , next to Choji you'll be covering the right. Last is Neji who will cover the back, every body clear?" The 4 nodded and turned back to look at Kakashi.

"I'd come with but I have to do a different mission " Kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well dig out you're weapons we need to check them before we leave"

_I'll bring you back, both of you that's a promise_ Naruto thought to himself

* * *

A/N:I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter , please review. 

Kimi-Chan


	3. Present Time

**A/N:(is dancing ) I got a review so am happy anyways enjoy**

* * *

Naruto woke up sweat dripping down his face, _it was just a dream _"Just a dream about Sakura-chan and teme again" he muttered. Naruto was still resentful at Sasuke for taking Sakura-chan with him when he left, though Naruto knew she did it on her on free will. When the mission to get them went on it was a total failure, Sasuke got away to Orochimaru's. The Sound ninja that were with Sasuke were now dead, but they captured Sakura.

Naruto hated doing that treating her not as a Shinobi of the Hidden leafs, but as a traitor. Though she wasn't a captured traitor for long, before the sun sank that day she was gone. There have whispers flying around that she had some help from some of the Sound Ninja. There are other whispers that Sasuke was one of those Sound Ninja, that under Orochimaru's orders the others had to help Sasuke. Naruto has been haunted in his dreams since, he's wished over and over that he could have stopped them but he knows he cant, no matter how hard he tries.

After Sasuke and Sakura left Team 7 fell apart since Naruto was the only one left, Kakashi told him that Jiraiya was his new Sensai. Though Kakashi didn't want to give him up as a student, cause he had already lost 2 of them and well. Naruto was his last student, but Jiraiya taut him well. Though not a lot of people have said it but some have and they believe that he will be the 6th Hokage of the leaf. I think Naruto believes this to but didn't have any reason, to strive towards that goal of becoming Hokage. Most believe by the time he was 29 he would do it . He's 25 now and he's almost there.

Though unknown to him a Kinochi and her child where entering the village. The Kinochi had black shoulder length hair; she had no head-band on her. She wore a light blue shirt, and on the sleeve she bore a symbol similar to the Uchiha Fan. It had the same basic shape as the Uchiha Fan, but there was no space between the read and while. The top of it was crimson red and while the middle was a baby blue with the Kanji for Ai in it. . The bottom was a cherry blossom pink. She wore grayish pants and the standard sandals. Though her son looked familiar but the ninja's name couldn't be place. He looked to be about 5 or 6 years old.

The Kinochi headed for the Hokage tower, I guess to speak the 5th Hokage. When she got there, Naruto and Jiraiya were there.

Tsunade turned to face her.

"Hello" Tsunade said

"umm Hi I just came to this village hoping to put my son Kenji in to the Ninja Acdemy" The Kinochi said

"Well Miss?"

"Haraku Sora" She replied

" Well Miss. Haraku, I'd be glad to have another student for the Academy" Sora looked over at Naruto and caught him staring at her

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, you remind me of someone?"

"Oh I see" Sora smiled down at her son, his black hair was really short so you couldn't tell if it stuck out straight or fell down normal. The boy's smile reminded Naruto of Sakura's smiles, he wore a dark blue shirt, and black shorts. On the short's was the same weird symbol as the girl's shirt.

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked

"Yes "

"Ok the Academy starts tomorrow; I suggest stopping there before heading home his Sensai will be Imino Iruka"

"Thank you" Sora said and left

"You don't think she's?" Jiraiya said

"I don't know she looked similar to her but not the same though the kid looked similar to him"

"Indeed Tsunade"

"Keep an eye on them Jiraiya" Tsuande said as Jiraiya nodded

"Who what?" Naruto said having no clue who they were referring to.

"That kids smiled just like Sakura-chan" Naruto said, Tsunade sighed as a sweat drop fell _oii_ she muttered.

"Naruto you're still clueless as ever" Shikamaru said, all 3 turned to them. "Was that her ?" he asked

"It very well could be Shikamaru, would you rather take that mission?" Tsunade answered

"Watching them... . . well if that kid is his then yea. " Shikamaru said Tsunade nodded, and Shikamaru left.

Sora and Kenji were walking towards the academy. "Kenji remember if someone asks you about Daddy what do you say?"

"Daddy's in are old village, and are old Village is Suna" Kenji said grinning at his mom.

"Good my son, Kenji go ahead to the Academy I'll be there in a second"

"Ok mom" Kenji said and ran off towards it, Sora turned around and faced the way that they had come.

"Ok who's there?"

"You're good for a Kinochi" A voice said

"I don't know who you are or why you're here but just go away " Sora said, Shikamaru stepped out of the shadow's

"Well Sora" Shikamaru said _Shika!_ Sora's mind yelled

"What is it?" Sora asked

"I dont know Sakura, am not her I come from Suna"

"If you say so"

_I wish I could explain to you Shikamaru_ Sora thought quietly

"Mommy!" Sora turned her head to Kenji running towards her. Her latched onto her leg.

"Ok let's go " she Said smiling at him, then turned to Shikamaru. "Please leave us alone" Kenji put his tiny hand inside Sora's and they walked away. Shikamaru sighed and went back to report to Hokage-sama.

"Well Shikamaru slip!" The impatient blond yelled

"Ok ok chill Naruto, if it's her she doesn't remember a single thing about the village"

"That so sad" The 5th replied

"I bet teme had something to do with that"

"She could have just forgotten it on her own"

"The is true Shikamaru"

"She knew I following her, her abilities are much more advanced then when she left the village with him" Tsunade face held a sad expression.

"I had high hopes for that girl but not anymore"

"It's ok Lady Tsunade !, I make her come back to her senses"

"No Naruto!, don't if she wants to have nothing to with her memories of here then so be it. I only ask that someone keep an eye on her, no more confronting her unless it's necessary"

The door slammed open and there was Ino standing there, her hair was longer and looked more mature. To tell the truth she was.

"Is it true Lady Tsunade!, Sakura is back ?"

"I don't have that answer for you Ino, there is only a girl and her child here that resemble both of them Haraku Sora and her son Kenji. She said she remembers nothing of Sakura or this village " Ino's excited expression faded to a saddened one and her head hung. Shikamaru walked over to Ino.

"Hey come on Ino, there's still hope she's out there. She's probably with Sasuke." Ino's head snapped up

"I'll kill him if he is for stealing her from this village" Ino venomously spat, her eyes glowing with anger. Ino matured very fast after Sakura's disappearance, since there was no one with her to compete with. She thought it was childish of them doing that wishing they had just stayed friends.

Now all Ino, and most of there friends wanted was for Sasuke and Sakura to come home.

* * *

A/N: i hope you all enjoyed the 3rd chapter review Thanks 

Kimi-Chan


	4. Dark Figure

**A/N: I went back and changed Naruto's Age he 25 now so yea It's kinda short again but anyways enjoy, am working on updating some others that i haven't up dated in a long time. **

* * *

"Ino you're not the only one that wants to hang Sasuke" Tsunade replied 

"Let us not forget it's not all his fault Sakura blindly followed him knowing very well where he was going" Jiraiya added

"I guess you're right" Ino sighed " I still wanna punch him"

"When we get them you can do that, but for now you should return to the acdemy "

"Yes Hokiage-sama" Ino bowed and left

* * *

Sora looked down at Kenji and smiled. "Are we going back home Sora-chan?" 

"Not yet, but soon. They said if we played the part really good we'll get to go back and live with them"

"Ok how will we know if we done good?"

"They'll tell us, look" Sora pointed to a dark figure near the entrance of the Village. "After we talk to that man only then will we know what to do"

"Ok!" Kenji let go of his Mother's hand ran over to man in black. "Did we do good?" Kenji asked the man

Sora ran up and place a hand over his mouth

"Please excuse him, he doesn't know what is going on "

"He is forgiven" The man's voice was deep it had sort of a softness to it, unlike the man himself. "Is he in?"

"Yes he's in the acdemy, they supect I'm Sakura-chan, other then that they have no idea"

"It's a good thing you look so much like her"

"Yes it is "

"Get people to like you and think you are regular Mother and Child"

"Understood " Sora bowed and the man dissappeared in a puff of smoke. Sora grabbed Kenji's hand and started guilding him back to there 'home'.

"Sora-chan who was that?"

"That was just someone i needed to talk to ok "Sora said smilng "now what do you want to eat?"

"Ramen!"

"Ok well go get some mkay?" Kenji nodded happily, Sora smiled too._ So far nothing has happened, I hope it stays like that. I fear for her sake that nothing happens. _Sora thought quietly, her expression turned from joy to sadness.Her son's black eyes met her blue one's.

"What is it Sora-chan?" Sora's head shot up, his voice had snapped her out of her thoughts. She realized a moment later it was only Kenji's voice and turned to face him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about" Sora forced her self to smile at her son, even though everything was not all right. Even if she were to tell him he would not understand. "Come on let's go eat ramen"

"Ok!" Kenji slipped his small hand out of Sora's and started running ahead


End file.
